100 Ways To Torture Gerard Way
by theescapist99
Summary: Gerard is abducted and tortured in an unknown location. Its up to him, and the boys, to put the pieces together and save him before it's too late.
1. Intro

A/N: Alright, well while Mad World is going on, I'm going to start posting this story on here too, as there's a lot of catching up to do on this one. :)

**100 Ways To Torture Gerard Way**

**Intro.**

It was only the third day of the World Contamination Tour. It had felt so good to get back on the road again. Frank and Ray were playing Marvel V.S. Capcom in the tour bus, with Pedicone keeping score. Tacos had been devoured just earlier, and Del Taco wrappers were strewn all across the floor. They were anticipating a show in a couple of hours and they were taking advantage of as much gaming as they could because they knew they were going to be exhausted right after. The first week in a tour was always rough, especially after you'd taken such a long break from touring.

They were on the verge of Ray winning a round when Frank suddenly screamed loudly. Ray dropped his controller out of alarm and turned to his friend.

"Are you okay?" Ray looked at him wide eyed.

"I'm great! Spiderman isn't though!" Frank laughed as he won the round in haste. Ray looked at him in disbelief.

"Fucking cheater!" Ray picked up his remote and threw it angrily at Frank.

"Fuck, be careful with those babies!" Pedicone scolded cross armed. "I don't want to have to go into another Best Buy."

Frank and Ray grinned at each other remembering their last Best Buy encounter. A squealing fangirl had practically shoved her hands down his pants. They had all found it hilarious while he clearly did not.

About an hour later, Mikey came onto the bus with their pre-pre-show tray of coffee. He handed them all theirs and picked up the last two warm cups in his hands. He looked around. He went to the bunks only to return to the TV area.

"Where's Gerard?" he asked.

Frank, Ray, and Pedicone all exchanged glances before Frank shrugged, "Um..we don't know dude, we figured he was with you."

Mikey frowned, "I thought he was with you guys."

This predicament was more worrying than one would expect. They were currently in a city they were unfamiliar with. Plus, it was unlike Gerard to just go wandering off anywhere, without telling someone where he was going. One of the biggest rules in being in a band as big as My Chemical Romance: Never go wandering off by yourself.

"Well..." said Ray, "I saw him when he went to have a smoke this morning. And that was just like, three hours ago. Maybe he met up with someone he knew. As long as he's back before soundcheck."

Mikey nodded and put down Gerard's coffee cup at the table, more nervous that he'd like to admit.

Gerard woke up in a room. When his eyes opened, the room spun and he had to blink a few times before he could see straight. He was somewhere dark. Some place he didn't recognize. It was cold and chilly. He was on some sort of bed, flat on his back, with his face to the ceiling.

He then noticed he was handcuffed to the head post of bed he was on, on both arms. The handcuffs were tight. After that he took notice that his ankles were handcuffed to the end post of the bed as well. Panic started rising in him as he realized it was generally not a very good thing to find yourself handcuffed to anything in an unknown place.

He squinted his eyes and tried harder to figure out his surroundings. It seemed like a plain room. No pictures, no furniture, nothing. Not even a window. There was a door on the other side and that was all. This place definitely creeped him out. This better not be another one of Frank's stupid pranks.

Yet deep down he almost hoped it was. Any other possibility seemed a lot scarier.

**Next chapter: "I'm in love with my lust, burning angel wings to dust."**


	2. 1 Burning

A/N: I'll put the torture method as the title so if there's one that might bother you particularly, you can probably just skip it. Take note that typically these chapters are going to be short. This ones a bit long but that's because of the need for a bit more introduction before we can really get into it. We'll start out with something simple and the methods should get a bit more intricate as we go along. Kay? Kay. :)

**1. Burning**

Police cars were parked in front of the hotel where My Chemical Romance was staying. Well, My Chemical Romance minus their lead singer. Which to Mikey, Ray, and Frank was barely My Chemical Romance at all. And that just wouldn't do.

Frank watched sympathetically as a very stressed out Mikey conversed with two policemen about when he had last seen Gerard. It hadn't been more than 24 hours, but he knew Mikey had gotten no sleep the night before. None of them had. They had spent their night calling everyone they knew, eventually resorting to wandering the streets at 3 AM to see if they could find him anywhere. They called Gerard's cell phone every 3 seconds. The show had obviously been cancelled, and they booked a room at the nearest hotel. They weren't about to leave the state without Gerard. They all agreed it was best to stay near where they last saw him, just in case he happened to have gotten lost and came wandering back.

They had tried not to panic, and they still told themselves not to. Yet as each hour passed, their worries increased just a little bit. Gerard would not just leave them without saying anything. It was clear by the morning after that he had to be in some sort of trouble. Even if that trouble was as simple as he got lost and his cell phone died, it was still dangerous.

They hadn't even eaten lunch yet. But who was hungry? They all had one and only one thought in all of their heads: The worry that Gerard had fallen into the wrong hands.

* * *

><p>Three men were in his room. They wore black ski masks. Black shirts and black pants. Gerard tried to scream at them. Ask them what they want. Tell them they were going to be in big trouble for doing this. People were going to be looking for him.<p>

They said absolutely nothing in response. One of them came close to him and undid the handcuffs that held his arms. The moment they did, Gerard scratched and punched at the man hovering over him. The man simply grabbed Gerard's wrists and held them in place. He was overpowered easily. Gerard wasn't exactly the strongest fighter physically. A second man came to the other side of the bed and together, he and the man stripped Gerard of his shirt.

A blush crept onto Gerard's cheeks. He hated being shirtless. He was always felt so ugly. Especially in front of strangers.

The both of them then did their best to turn Gerard over on the bed. They twisted him so he laid on his stomach, although this was uncomfortable as his ankles were still handcuffed to the bottom end of the bed.

"FUCK YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Gerard shrieked as he struggled and flailed against their grasps.

They pinned him on his stomach well enough, although Gerard still fought against them. He heard the footsteps of the third man come up near him, and his heart beat became rapid. What kind of sick place was this? What were they going to do to him?

Gerard didn't have to wait long until he got his answer. Something metallic met his bare back. Something hot and metallic. It felt like some sort of heated metal rod. At first it wasn't so bad, but they dug it into his skin. Gerard felt his flesh being burnt. He screamed from the pain. He kicked his legs wildly, unable to do much else as the two men at his sides held him down. He could almost feel his own skin being melted away, as the rod traveled a line down his back.

The rod would be taken away for mere seconds of relief before replacing itself to draw another line. Gerard screeched and screamed.

"Please! Stop!" he begged them. Once he did, it felt as though the man only pressed the rod harder against his back. They seemed to be concentrating on the far sides of his back, avoiding the center where the spinal cord was.

It felt as though they were ripping through him with acid. Gerard had felt burns before but never like this. At the moment Gerard didn't know what he felt worse about: The immense pain he was being subjected to, or the realization that he had been taken captive by people who clearly aimed to hurt him.

No, this was definitely not one of Frank's pranks.

* * *

><p>He lay in his bed, painfully breathing. Wishing desperately that he could clutch at his sides for the burning sensation he still felt in them. He had been returned to his previous position, his arms still handcuffed. The men had left in silence. Gerard had been left to bask in the pain they had inflicted.<p>

It seemed like hours later before the door was opened again. Gerard's heart pounded as yet another person walked in. Another man in another ski mask. Except this man was pushing a cart inside with him. It looked to be a cart of medical supplies.

"Please..." Gerard pleaded "What do you want from me?"

Again silence was his only response. The man positioned the cart next to Gerard's bed. He grabbed Gerard by the waist and Gerard whimpered. The man spun him over like the other two did, this time not even bothering to remove the handcuffs or the shirt. However he did pull the shirt up just a bit and Gerard felt cold air hit his wounds.

Gerard braced himself for a blow. He tensed, not knowing what to expect. To his great surprise he felt an almost soothing cream hit his back. He craned his neck and saw that the man was using the medical supplies on his wounds in what seemed to be a healing way.

"You beat me and then you fucking fix me up? What the fuck is the point of that?" Gerard spat.

The person went about their work. Gerard began to think that maybe this person was there to help him. Someone who could get him out of here.

When they finished their task, they repacked their supplies. The man brushed Gerard's hair behind his ear and bent over so close, his lips nearly touched the side of his cheek.

He whispered, "The point is so we can just fuck you up all over again."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "She said kill me faster, with strawberry gashes all over, all over..."<strong>


	3. 2 Cutting

**2. Cutting**

A tray of food had been placed upon his lap. A simple ham and cheese sandwich, a juicebox, and some carrots. Gerard did not eat it, only leering at it suspiciously. True, he was hungry, but he wasn't sure if this might be some attempt to poison or drug him. He felt he shouldn't risk it.

They had relinquished him of the cuffs for his arms. He sat curled into a fetal position on the bed. His back still stung slightly from earlier, and he rocked back and forth to distract him from that.

Gerard wondered if the guys were looking for him. They must be by now. Whenever someone in the band went missing for more than few hours, action was always taken. Still he felt nervous that they had perhaps shrugged it off. Gerard figured Mikey wouldn't.

Which means they'll find him soon, right?

Gerard kept trying to think optimistically to prevent himself from breaking down. This was no time to panic. He tried to take every opportunity to figure out where he was. No such luck. He couldn't even tell if it was day or night, considering there was no window to look out of. His watch, his cellphone, his wallet were all missing from his pockets. Most likely being held by his captors.

What felt like a few hours after the food had been pushed in, the door opened again. Gerard froze, his eyes staring at the door. Scared.

Another ski masked person came in. Gerard could never tell if these people were the same people from before or not. They kept everything concealed in the same outfits. They wore gloves to cover their hands. It was like Gerard was some contaminated, diseased thing that needed to be kept quarantined.

The man came to his side and looked at the food.

"You did not eat." he commented. Gerard strained his ears and tried to listen for an accent of some sort. But there was none that he could hear. The man spoke again. "If you do not eat, your punishment will only be worse."

"What am I being punished for?" Gerard asked, still desperately trying to get answers out of these people. The man grabbed the tray and put it on the floor.

Suddenly, the man then grabbed Gerard and pulled his hair. Gerard yelped and the man pulled him back, forcing him to lie down. The man used his other hand and yanked out a knife from his pocket. He waved it in front of Gerard's face almost playfully. Gerard thrashed against his grasp. The man put the blade of the knife to his neck and Gerard ceased resistance, breathing rapidly.

"Struggle with me, and I'll kill you faster. We know where your loved ones live."

Gerard's heart jumped to his throat at the threat. He squeaked out the word "What?"

The man bent down closer. He lifted Gerard's shirt to show his stomach. Gerard tried to look away from whatever he was doing. The man lowered the knife onto Gerard's belly and began piercing the skin. Gerard only whimpered at first but began to scream as the man dug the knife deeper and deeper into the flesh. He felt blood gushing out of the wound. The man was cutting across the stomach, but doing so extremely slowly. He made sure the blade stayed embedded deep.

Gerard's eyes filled with tears, although he blinked them away hurriedly. He did not want to cry in front of them. He tried to keep a strong face but he couldn't help it; he was always sort of a whimp.

The man cut a second line below the line he had cut above. It felt like this time he cut even deeper. Blood was spewing all over himself. That gave Gerard an idea.

"I have Hepatitis C!" he lied. He knew it wouldn't matter that much to them as they were wearing gloves, but he hoped they were still paranoid or germaphobic or something of the sort.

But his face fell when the man laughed.

"Nice try kid. We already tested your blood while you were knocked out. We know everything. So don't even bother." The man said smugly as he tore through Gerard's skin some more. It looked like scissors cutting through gift wrap.

Gerard fell back, defeated. The man used the knife to inflict smaller, quicker cuts scattered over his upper abdomen. Gerard gripped the sheets with his hands, his toes curling from the pain.

The man finally stopped. He reached for something else in his pocket. It was a silver flask of some sort. The man bent over Gerard again and used his fingers to pull apart the edges of one of Gerard's larger cuts, widening the opening. Gerard squirmed. The man popped open the flask, tilted it over the wound and let the clear liquid inside it pour into the wound. Gerard screamed. It was rubbing alcohol.

The man did the same to the two other large wounds and sort of sprinkled some of the rubbing alcohol onto his smaller cuts. Gerard thrashed and cried like a wild animal. The man sort of chuckled and picked up the tray of the food from the floor, putting it back onto the bed. He began to walk away.

"Eat. You'll feel better." he laughed as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: "...terror should never guide you, for even the fearful can take a beating in the end..."<strong>


	4. 3 Beating

**3. Beating**

* * *

><p>They hurled him against the concrete wall. His head slammed into it, and he could almost hear his skull crack open. Four men hovered over him, hungry for their prey. They had finally resorted to just beating the shit out of him.<p>

They pinned him to the wall they had slammed him against, one of them kneeing him in the stomach repeatedly. Gerard doubled over, feeling the gash wounds that had been newly stitched together being torn open again. Another one of them twisted his arm around his back, bending it in strange and painful angles.

As he doubled over, the knee that had been pounding into his stomach smashed into his face. Gerard let out a sharp cry as he felt his nose break. Blood spewed out of it, pouring into his mouth.

They grabbed him roughly by the hair and smashed the side of his head repeatedly into the wall. They threw him on the ground and encircled him. They stomped on him repeatedly with their steel toed boots, as though he were an insect they were trying to squash. They stomped multiple times on his crotch. They kicked him in the face, the arms, the legs, and anywhere they could reach.

One of them brought in a baseball bat. They swung it at his legs until they heard something snap. Then they went for his shoulders. Gerard tried not to scream, but it felt as though every bit of his skeleton was being broken apart piece by piece.

He tried to scramble into a different part of the room, but it was no use. They just caught up to him easily and kicked at him more. They hurled him around like boys playing ball. And Gerard was their toy.

They shoved him against the opposite wall, this time slamming his back repeatedly into it. Gerard struggled against their hold. But he was in so much pain. He begged himself to pass out before he had to endure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "In the silence of the darkness, I can't pretend, I'm wide awake..."<strong>


	5. 4 Blindfolding

**4. Blindfolding**

Gerard was dying of hunger. A new plate of food had been brought to him. It was almost an exact replica of that last dish they had brought him. He knew he was going to give in sooner or later. His stomach pushed for it to happen sooner.

Gerard was still hoping someone would find him soon. Surely, they must be looking for him. Probably. Maybe? Worse came to worse, he still had a chance of breaking out of here. He'd fight his way out somehow. They were not going to take him alive. They were not going to destroy him.

He thought of all the days he had spent with Mikey as kids. They would alternate playing hero and villain. They would have little light saber fights and wrestling matches. Gerard would win most of the time.

Gerard constantly thought of different battle strategies for characters in his comic books. He always thought of ways to get them out of dangerous situations. He bragged about his horror movie collection. He had watched more horror movies than the entire band combined. Whenever they would pop one in, Gerard would throw in snide, know-it-all comments like "If THAT were ME...".

Why then, did the situation he was in seem so impossible? Really it was very simple. It was a plain room he knew nothing about. He was shackled to a bed with handcuffs. He was fed and healed, for what seems to be the sake of longevity. And every few hours, someone would come in to inflict unbearable pain on him.

Simple, right?

He settled with eating one bite of the sandwich. Just one bite. Therefore if it was poisoned or drugged, he would only get a tiny dose. It felt amazing sliding down his throat. He craved for another piece. Trying to maintain self control, he placed the sandwich back onto the plate and set the plate aside, making it a point to not look at it.

An indeterminable amount of time later, the door opened again. Gerard's heart dropped. He knew the healer had come just a few hours ago, as did the food bringer. So this must be another pain inflictor.

He hugged himself, as though that would help anything. Yet another ski masked man came to his side, and Gerard stared at his lap, unwilling to make eye contact. The man uncuffed his ankles, and soon after pointed a gun to his head. Gerard froze, afraid to even breathe.

A little back story as to why this was particularly bad: When Gerard had worked at a comic book store as a teenager, the store was broken into. It happened to have been his shift when they broke in. One of the men who did it held a gun to the back of his head, and he was forced to kneel on the floor execution style while his partner robbed the place. It had been an extremely traumatizing experience for him. Even seeing guns now brought back bad memories from that day.

So now that he was face to face with one once more, all the familiar symptoms of a panic attack were beginning to rise within. However the man had no patience for it.

"Put this around your eyes, and tie it tight." he ordered as he handed Gerard a plain black blindfold.

Gerard did as he was told, trying to remain calm. He put the blindfold over his eyes and tied the knot behind his back. However the sensation of blindness soon dawned upon him, and his feeling of panic increased tenfold.

He felt the man grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him roughly on the ground.

"On your knees!" he commanded.

Oh god, not again.

He did as he was told, hoping the man would go easy on him if he was compliant. Not much he could do while he was blindfolded. He heard the man chuckle as he stood over him.

"Well if you're not going to eat your food, you aren't being cooperative. If you're not cooperative, we have no use for you."

The sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

"No! Please, I promise, I'll eat it..." Gerard begged. He was lying, but he was willing to do whatever would get this man to leave. The man seemed to ignore his pleas. Gerard felt the barrel of the gun caress his face playfully.

"I have 9 blanks... and 1 bullet. Whose up for a solo game of Russian Roulette?" he laughed.

Moments later, the sound of a gunshot.

Gerard shut his eyes tight, despite already being blindfolded. His body tensed, although he was still shaking in his boots. Yet he felt nothing. The man seemed to have fired near him instead of at him.

There was a long silence. Then another shot. Again Gerard braced himself, and again nothing happened. Silence once more. It soon became clear that the man intended to drag this as long as it could go. Make Gerard sweat it out. It was psychological torture. And it was working.

Gerard's heart was pounding. Shortness of breath was gripping at him. He could feel himself perspire despite having not moved much at all. He wanted to vomit. Not being able to see was making it so much worse.

Another gunshot.

"PLEASE!" Gerard finally began to beg. "Please don't...I have a daughter... she needs me...please..."

The man laughed a hearty laugh. "No one needs you. No one is even looking for you. It's quite disappointing really. We thought you'd be worth some money, but it seems you're not worth a dime. Why else would we be disposing of you now?"

Gerard's heart dropped. Was it true? Was nobody searching for him?

He was scared out of his thoughts momentarily by another shot being fired. He fell back into them soon enough.

Wasn't at least Lindsey or Mikey looking? Or did they perhaps see this as a good thing? For the first time, the thought that he was really going to die here settled in. He fought back a sob. It wasn't fair. He was far from ready to die. If only he could just see everyone one last time. There were so many things he still had left to say to each one of them.

He thought about the things he still wanted to tell his wife or his brother. He thought about his last words. He over-thought a death that never came. It took Gerard quite a long time to realize that the man with the gun had left two hours ago.

**Next chapter: "Romantic scent, spoiled Lucrece lies warm for you..."**


	6. 5 Rape

A/N: Oh, don't look at me like that. It's a form of torture.

**5. Rape**

Gerard went red all over as they stripped him of his clothes. They took down his boxers and he automatically tried to cover himself, but they smacked him for it. Told him if he did not cooperate, he would be beaten.

He was completely naked, on his bed, in front of two other men. They seemed to be examining him, sizing him up like a slab of steak. One of them cupped him, feeling around his junk. Gerard whimpered and squirmed, feeling horribly humiliated.

"Decent package." the one who was touching him chuckled.

The other one removed his pants. Gerard took note of a black cobra tattoo on his lower abdomen. It had some Japanese symbols he didn't recognize right above it. Gerard got an even closer look when the man shoved his erect penis in front of Gerard.

"Alright you little whore, get to sucking!" he sneered.

Gerard hesitated. Not that he hadn't given blowjobs before, but this man was particularly large. And for that matter, he also smelled rank. However the man looked as though he was getting impatient, and to avoid any further harm, Gerard wrapped his mouth around the man's hardness.

The man thrusted into him, trying to get his cock as deep into his throat as it would possibly go. Gerard gagged and gurgled, trying his best to brace the inside of his mouth for the friction. The second man went around to slide a few fingers into his anus, sticking them in one by one. Gerard squealed like a pig, trying his hardest not to bite on the man who had his cock in his mouth.

The man who was fingering him then proceeded to lick his anus hungrily, mumbling something about getting his ass "Nice and slick." Gerard squirmed at the sensation, his sense of violation increasing more and more by the minute.

They took turns having him suck their cocks. If he did a less than perfect job, he'd get a smack in the head. He was barely given the opportunity to breathe between each turn. They bent him over and took turns spanking him in the rear end. The stinging sensation brought tears to the corners of his eyes.

They pinned him down and proceeded to fuck him. One of them would penetrate his anus brutally, while the other would be on the other end receiving a blow job. They switched positions often. Gerard had to refrain from tensing as he was thrust into. The more tense he was, the more it would hurt. Yet that's exactly what they wanted. Instead to vent his pain, he screamed with each thrust at the top of his lungs. The men seemed to enjoy it.

They fucked him until they both came, each time forcing him to swallow the semen. One of them licked him in the face before they left, both teasing that they'd soon be back for more. They never gave him back his clothes.

* * *

><p>Mikey was a wreck. It had been a week since they last saw Gerard, and still no lead. Usually his brother was the one he'd vent to when he was stressed, but that was exactly it. His brother was gone. Possibly taken from them.<p>

What was he doing right now? Was he being hurt? What did they want with him? Is he ever going to see him again? These questions ran through Mikey's head over and over. He was having nightmares about Gerard being beaten by faceless figures. He'd scream for them to stop. He'd run towards his brother. He'd try to save him, but he could never seem to reach him.

Mikey felt as if they didn't find Gerard soon, he just might lose it. He couldn't face life without his brother. He just couldn't.

This torture went more "ways" than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "Tell me why, no heart to cry, hang me high!"<strong>


	7. 6 Hanging By Thumbs

A/N: Longer chapter and something else next time around. :)

**6. Hanging By Thumbs**

Still naked, a humiliated Gerard scarfed down the next plate of food they gave him. Fuck it, he had lost all his dignity anyway. Gerard had also noticed something different in the room. He had woken up to see there was now a small metal bar drilled to the ceiling far off on the left to the bed. He stared at it as he ate, wondering what it was for. They must have installed it while he had been asleep. He finished his plate just in time for the next two masked man to arrive. Gerard thought he might be raped again, and a blush crept to his cheeks. But instead the men walked over to him and made him get off the bed and stand.

They walked him over to the bar on the ceiling. He was instructed to put his arms up above his head. One of them took out what looked to be a piece of cloth.

Without warning the one behind him grabbed him by the waist and lifted him upwards. He wobbled a bit out of surprise, and he was yelled at for not keeping his arms the way they had told him to. He restored them to their previous position. They told him to make his hands into fists and put his thumbs up.

Then they tied an intricate knot around his thumbs, tying them to the bar. Once the man made sure it was secure, the other one released his hold on Gerard's waist. As he did, he immediately felt his body weight yank downwards, causing friction on his thumbs. He yelped from the pain and the men chuckled.

They walked away silently and left him there.

He kicked his legs, trying to get his feet to rest on something. But there was nothing. His toes were mere inches off the floor, and there was nothing in the surrounding area.

At first he felt as if it wasn't so bad. If this was all it was. Yet the more time passed the more he became aware of the growing strain on his thumbs. The dull pain started building itself more and more. It felt as though his thumbs were dislocating themselves at snail like pace. He tried to move around a bit to distract himself, but it was an inescapable situation.

He wondered when someone was going to be coming back. They couldn't leave him like this for that long, right? All he had to do was wait. And that he did. He spent hours just waiting.

Just waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

**Next chapter: "Crack that whip! Give the past the slip! Step on a crack! Break your momma's back!"**


	8. 7 Whipping

A/N: Okay, I think that longer chapter will be the next one because I'm confusing the order of things here. But I promise it's a good one. ;)

**7. Whipping**

By the time anyone came back, it felt as though the proximal phalanges of Gerard's thumbs had detached from the metacarpal bones of his hands. It was as though he was hanging by mere skin. It was indeed very, very painful. Gerard face was wet with tears that had resulted from his suffering. It felt as though they had left him like this for an entire day. He was almost relieved when he saw someone come through the door. He had thought maybe it would be the healer to come help him.

Yet this person came with no cart of medical supplies. At first he appeared to come in with nothing at all. He said nothing to Gerard as he brushed past him.

The man stood behind him and Gerard heard him rustling something back there. Gerard thought of asking the man to let him down. He knew it was useless, considering the situation. They clearly wanted him to be in pain. If Gerard told him how much it hurt, wouldn't it just encourage them even more? He tried to keep a poker face, but it was difficult with his body silently screaming in pure agony.

Suddenly, Gerard felt something slimy on his bare ass. The man gripped Gee's waist while licking Gerard's left buttock playfully. "Such a sweet piece of ass." the man chuckled. It was the same voice as one of the men who had raped him. A shudder went down his spine.

Moments later, Gerard was struck with blinding pain. He literally felt skin and flesh being ripped off his back by what was obviously the feel of a whip. He cried out, his back burning where it struck. The man laughed manically and whipped him again.

Gerard kicked his legs, desperately trying to edge away from the whip. Of course he went nowhere and was struck again, the pain burning at him like hot acid.

"No, please! Please stop! AGH! STOP IT!" Gerard begged as he was struck some more. The man put more and more force into each crack. Gerard could feel his own blood trickling down his legs.

The man continued and Gerard began to sob. After a while, it felt as though he was whipping at the wounds already there, as though he had run out of unharmed flesh to whip at. Gerard gritted his teeth and tried to take deep, calming breaths. Yet screams that escaped his lips continued to interfere.

At the very least, he could no longer feel the pain in his thumbs.

**Next chapter: "The dragon is wreaking havoc in my brain; plays my emotion, a never-ending game..."**


	9. 8 Paranoia

A/N: The hint for last time admittedly wasn't very good. I couldn't think of a good song lyric that would go with this chapter without giving too much away. I had difficulty with even titling this. Sorry about that. :p Also with this chapter, just to avoid any confusion, keep in mind that Gerard's captors may or may not always be telling the truth.

**8. Paranoia**

Gerard sat on his bed, bandages blanketing his back. The healer had fixed him up, but it still hurt to breathe or even lie down. He was forced to remain in a seated position or endure more discomfort. He had had a small breakdown once the healer finally released him. He had tried hitting and kicking the man, but Gerard was weak and easily overtaken.

For the most part, he had calmed himself down. Yet he knew it was futile. They were slowly breaking him.

It wasn't long before another visitor came. It was the food bearer. Gerard physically felt himself relax at the sight of another food tray, plain as the meal was. His stomach had been growling for hours. It was funny really, going from gourmet meals at 5 star restaurants - to this.

Yet nothing was the same anymore, nor would it ever be again. Gerard still wondered if this was some fucked up nightmare he was still going to wake up from. It had crossed his mind before, the idea that he might be kidnapped. There had been threats in the past. Yet he never imagined it would actually happen. That's what they hired security for.

So where the hell had security been when he was taken? He wasn't sure... he barely remembered any details himself. He had tried to strain his memory, tried to remember exactly what had happened. But he couldn't remember a thing for the life of him. Maybe it was a sign that this was all just a nightmare after all. One of the signs of a dream is not knowing how you got there, right?

The man set down his food tray, and Gerard looked away, expecting him to walk away silently as usual. He figured less eye contact meant less encouragement. Yet the man lingered for a moment, and Gerard's discomfort grew more and more.

"You attacked the healer last night." the man informed him bluntly. Gerard stayed silent. Did they want him to apologize?

The man continued, "Therefore you are to be especially punished for your lack of cooperation."

Gerard's felt fear rise inside him. Still looking down, he said softly, "What else do you have left to do to me?"

The man replied, "It has already been done."

Gerard looked up in confusion as the man placed a clump of something by the tray of food. After he had placed it, the man walked away towards the door. Gerard stared at the clump for a moment before realizing what it was. It was a small batch of black human hair. Gerard touched it gingerly and looked up at the man who was almost out the door, but seemed to be waiting for Gerard to say something.

"Hair?" Gerard called after him.

The man stood silently for a moment before responding, "It's your daughter's."

And he left, closing the door softly behind him.

The weight of the man's word took quite a while to dawn on Gerard. Yet when it did, Gerard felt himself shatter inside. His hands began to shake violently. He began to hyperventilate. Screaming came next. Within moments, he went from a tortured man to a crazed animal - panicked and scared.

Gerard sprinted from his bed, hurling himself in the direction of the door. He forgot the shackles that bound him there and ended up falling in an awkward position on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he screeched over and over. Sobs soon racked his body as he pleaded desperately for answers. Do they have her captive somewhere? Were they hurting her too?

..Had they killed her?

He continued to shriek at the door, his mind too clouded in turmoil to work out that no one would hear him. Nor would they care if they did.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE? DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! WHERE IS SHE? KILL ME! FUCKING KILL ME! JUST PLEASE DON'T TOUCH HER...please... I just want to know where she is..."

* * *

><p>"I just want to know where he is..." Mikey mumbled into his knees, tears falling quietly down his cheeks.<p>

"Shhh... I know Mikes." Ray sighed as he patted Mikey on the back. "So do I. We all do..."

* * *

><p>Gerard thrashed against the cuffs that bound his ankles. He thought he felt a bone being dislocated, but he didn't care. The thought that these fucking monsters had even gone near Bandit was too much. He remembered the man telling him: "It has already been done."<p>

What the fuck was 'it' supposed to mean?

His panic continued to heighten, his physical wounds almost completely forgotten. Yet at the same time, his despair grew along with it, the sensation of defeat consuming him. He cried desperately, pounding his fists against the ground like a child.

Gerard knew he could do nothing. He just prayed with all his being that his baby girl wasn't being hurt.

* * *

><p>Mikey sobbed openly against Ray's shoulder, losing all control. He knew there was nothing more that could be done. He just hoped with all his being that his brother wasn't being hurt.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "When I am queen, I'll have my way...I'll make it drowning dollie day."<strong>


	10. 9 Dunking Head In Urine

A/N: Next chapters a better one, promise. :) I have to put in a few slightly boring ones if I can even go anywhere near 100 chapters lol.

**9. Dunking Head In Urine**

Two of them came in with a tub or a very large bucket. They released Gerard from the handcuffs at his ankles. He begged to know where his daughter was, but they refused to even acknowledge his pleas. They forced him to kneel on the ground, gripping and pulling at his hair the entire time. He tried to bargain with them, told them he'd do anything they ask if he could find out where his daughter might be. Again they ignored him, dragging the bucket closer to him.

A horrid stench resonated from it. Gerard held his breath as they pushed what seemed to be a tub of merely water towards him. Once it was close enough, the man plunged Gerard's head into the tub, submerging his head into the fluid.

Gerard gasped out of surprise, and in doing so, allowed the fluid to fill his mouth and lungs. It was then that he realized the fluid was in fact urine. A big tub of urine. Gerard gagged and they pulled his head back out of the urine.

Gerard gasped, gagged, and spat once he was out. Yet he barely had any real time to breathe before they submerged his head in it again. And again. And again. They would leave him in for around five seconds each time. Long enough to partly reach a drowning sensation. The intervals between them were barely short enough for him to be able to get an appropriate amount of air. The man kept his grip on Gerard's hair like one would gripping onto something to save their lives.

This went on for what felt like hours. They eventually seemed to get bored, after which they threw Gerard back into his bed, leaving him flailing and gagging like a fish out of water.

**Next chapter: "On the edge of paradise, poison burning in my veins; Unavailing...compromised; My dreams remain the same..."**


	11. 10 The Twilight Zone

**10. The Twilight Zone**

Gerard woke up strapped and restrained onto his bed. An immediate surge of panic went over him. He tried to struggle against them, but they were incredibly tight. They were leather straps, thick ones at that. Two men came in soon after with what looked to be the medical cart.

They wasted no time. One of them got out a syringe and used it to extract fluid from a medication bottle. He extracted quite a bit. He then took the filled syringe and brought it to Gerard's left arm. Gerard fought against his restraints. Oddly, he was more afraid of the needle than the drug.

The restraints held him down well however, and he was helpless as the needle punctured his vein. Gerard shut his eyes tight, as though that would do anything. The other man that came in with seemed to be preparing yet another syringe. He extracted fluid from a different bottle and walked over to the other side, seemingly getting ready to puncture his other arm.

This was scenario seemed very familiar to Gerard, as he pondered exactly what they were trying to do. He remembered being told of a torture method used by the CIA. The victim would get a heavy dose of a barbiturate, which is meant to knock you out. The victim would then get an amphetamine, meant to keep you awake. The two drugs would counteract with each other, leaving the person in a sort of weird limbo between asleep and awake. It was called the Twilight Zone. The funny name was probably the only reason he remembered it at all.

The men left when their work was finished. Gerard tried to think quickly. He decided to do his best to try to stay asleep for the most part. He would try to stay aware of what was happening and fight it.

Soon enough the drugs kicked in. First it allured him into a few seconds of sleep. Then he was startled awake. Then moments later, sleep again. In the moments where he would fall asleep, dreams began creeping through his mind. He dreamt of Bandit. His home. Mikey. But just as he would see their faces again, he would be punched awake by the amphetamine.

He did still try to fight it, but it would seem the drugs were more powerful than his own will. He eventually gave up, flickering in and out of reality like a strobe light at one of their shows...

**Next chapter: "...he likes to kill small animals and blame it on the weather..."**


	12. 11 Force Feeding

**11. Force Feeding**

When Gerard awoke again, he was still bound by his restraints. Yet the drugs seem to have worn off as he was finally able to stay conscious for more than five seconds. He waited, unable to look at anything but the ceiling until he heard the door open again. His heart raced faster. He was unable to crane himself much to see them, which made his nervous sensation far worse.

They came into view soon enough, three of them this time. One of them held an object in his hands that looked like some sort of tube.

"You haven't been eating well." one of them spoke. Gerard took note of a rich German accent. Was he in Germany? "We need to remedy that." the same man added.

One of them reached over and grabbed Gerard's chin, almost caressing it with gloved fingers. Slowly, he pulled down his mandible. It was almost taunting, how gentle this man was being, reminding him of how he was too weak to resist.

The third held the tube. As he came closer, Gerard saw that the tube was long and had a funnel at the end of it. It was wide and thick. The man lowered the tube near Gerard's mouth opening. It didn't take long to figure out what they were trying to do. The tube entered into him, clattering with his teeth. Gerard had a rather small mouth, so he began to gag rather quickly.

The tube began entering its way into his esophagus. It was far too thick to fit down anyone's throat. The cartilage in its path began to stretch, eventually breaking. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. He could do nothing as his eyes watered, tears streaming down his face.

As the tube continued down its path, blood flowed out of his nostrils. He was certain he was bleeding on the inside as well.

He felt like he was drowning.

He struggled against the restraints by reflex, but of course it did nothing. He just wanted to be able to breathe again.

Further and further down the tube was forced. Until finally - the tube stopped, and very carefully and slightly, Gerard could breathe again. His gag reflex was still kicking at him repeatedly. The man whose hands were still free took a bowl of what looked like mud and brought it to the funnel. Gerard could already feel his gagging worsen. He knew he probably wouldn't taste it, but it still looked disgusting. The man poured it in, and as the tube was transparent, Gerard could see the slop as it traveled down into his throat. Some of the blood from his nose was also making its way into the mouth. They poured quite a bit of the substance into him, emptying the entire bowl.

Even after the bowl had been emptied, they kept their positions. The man forcing Gee's chin down continued to do so, and they stayed that was for what felt like an eternity. Gerard felt heavily nauseated, but knew he could not vomit. His breathing was improving, but still heavily labored.

Finally, they put the bowl away and moved to begin removal of the tube. While this seemed like a good thing at first, it proved almost as painful as the entry. The tube rubbed against the sore and injured tissue of his esophagus. They did the removal very slowly, at a snails pace.

They wanted Gerard to savor the pain.

**Next chapter: "And as I looked back, some had nails through their hands, torsos and throats."**


	13. 12 Denailing Hands

**12. Denailing (Hands)**

They brought him a chair to sit on. Gerard was not sure if this was supposed to be a nice gesture or not. He had been lying down so long, he had begun to develop a couple of bed sores.

He was ordered to sit by one man. Once he did, they tied him to the chair by means of leather straps. Once it was secure, the man grabbed his left hand and lifted it. The man then took a pair of pliers from his pocket. He brought the pliers up to Gerard's finger tips. Gerard asked where his daughter was. Ignoring him, the man clamped one of Gerard's fingernails and yanked hard on it, pulling it until it separated from the flesh completely. Gerard yelped.

The exposed flesh of his pink's nail bed was bleeding profusely. It stung as the cold air hit it. The man waited a moment and then proceeded to yank off the nail of the finger next to that one. Gerard gritted his teeth.

He would wait at least five seconds before he extracted each nail. Each extraction earning a louder gasp from Gee. With each one, he made sure to yank on each one as though he playing tug of war with the rest of Gerard's finger.

One by one he denailed his left hand. Gerard was trying to look everywhere but his fingers, which he knew would be a bloody mess.

Finally, the man ceased his little manicure on the left, but then began on the right. And the pain felt fresh. He yanked on the fingers even harder, and Gerard was surprised the bones weren't being torn out of their sockets. His hands stung so much that he doubt he'd notice.

This went on for about another hour or so. By the end Gerard was blinking back tears he hoped his tormentor did not see. The man then handed him a glass of water, and bowl. Inside the bowl were all his fingernails, many of them stained with blood. He felt his throat tighten.

"Eat them. And drink them down with the water." the man snickered.

At least it wasn't another god damn sandwich.

**Next chapter: "Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey..."**


	14. 13 Chinese Water Torture

**13. Chinese Water Torture.**

Gerard was awoken by something wet. His eyes fluttered open and the familiar ceiling, along with something else came into view. There was what appeared to be a bucket, held up by metal rods, directly above his head. The bucket was designed with a little crook, to make it so only drops of water would pour out of it.

The bucket swayed, staying upright momentarily, and then swaying downward as to give Gerard a drop of water that would land on his forehead every three or so seconds.

Gerard knew what this was. The classic chinese water torture. It was further confirmed when he looked down to see that he had been restrained on the bed by straps completely. He wondered how his captors managed to restrain him so without waking him up. Perhaps his body was finally to the point of being numb.

Well this wasn't so bad.

Was it?

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Gerard had never understood what could be that bad about a drop of water dripping on your forehead over and over. It's water, so it was not like it could hurt.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Gerard tried shifting around a bit, but the restraints were so tight, that he couldn't move a single inch. They were actually more worry some than the water. The ruff edges dug into his bare skin so much, he thought if he stayed in them long enough, they may eventually pierce him.

Okay. Well perhaps he could try returning to sleep.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

He tried to close his eyes for a while. The water trickling down his face from the former drops of water was very cold. He eventually realized that sleep would not be possible with it present. He eventually just settled with staring at the ceiling.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

He tried to distract himself in other ways. Take his mind off the water. He could make it through this. It wasn't like they were going to leave him like this forever. He just needed to distract himself.

He thought of his band. Maybe some ideas for new some ideas for a new concept album. Maybe this experience can give him ideas for a really dark album.

'You're never going to play with them again.'

Okay, better idea. Gerard tried to think of his family. His funny, little, beautiful, awesome brother Mikey.

'You're never going to see them again.'

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

How about art? Ideas for a new comic. Ideas for the killjoy comic - that was a project he really needed to work on!

'What are you going to draw on? The walls of this room? They're never letting you out. You're going to die here.'

Okay. Maybe thinking wasn't such a good idea.

Perhaps he should sing.

Even if he couldn't play with his band, he could still sing. He loved singing by himself, even before the band. It was soothing, comforting. It was like giving himself a hug on a rainy day. He began to softly sing the beginning verses of Cancer.

"Turn away...if you could get me a drink..."

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

What felt like hours passed. It must have been over a day of water tauntingly dripping onto him. He began singing the same songs over and over like a mad man. As repetitive as the bucket above the same verses like a broken record.

Eventually his voice broke. He wasn't sure at what point he stopped singing and started sobbing.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "When the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry all this broken bone, through six years down in crowded rooms, and highways I called home.."<strong>


	15. 14 Bone Breaking

**14. Bone Breaking**

The Chinese water torture had lasted for over two days. By the end they had found Gerard screaming and sobbing, desperately trying to escape. He had thrashed around hopelessly causing his restrains to cut into him, and he was bleeding heavily when they undid them.

He had been fixed up before he lost too much blood. Then they gave him a whole new reason to scream.

Gerard was laid down on the bed again, this time without the restraints. He was however, bound by handcuffs on his ankles and wrists to each corner of the bed so that he may be fully exposed and spread eagled on the mattress.

Then they brought out the iron hammer. Gerard's breathing visibly increased once he laid his eyes on it. One of the three men twirled the hammer around in his hands teasingly.

They then lifted notably thick hammer, pausing before swiftly slamming it into Gerard's right humerus bone. Gerard squealed like a pig. They all laughed. But it wasn't enough. The man drove the hammer to the bone once more, and a sickening crack resounded through the room, almost immediately drowned out by a cry of pain.

The man then moved on to a different bone, this time the left femur. This one took a bit longer. About five different tries. Which meant that instead of a clean break, Gerard felt it ripping apart bit by bit. And eventually the final snap came, and it hurt like all hell.

He moved down to the tibia and smashed that violently with the hammer. Gerard was screaming bloody murder. The screaming seemed to entice the man, as he began to laugh and smashed the tibia multiple times. Soon Gerard's left leg became nothing more than a fleshy (barely) sack for fragments of what was once complete bones.

Then as the man seemed to be eyeing his other leg, another man next to Gerard grabbed his left hand. He stroked Gerard's hand almost lovingly. Then he twisted it, bending it until Gerard could feel his carpal bones snapping in half. Meanwhile, the man with the hammer started with the other tibia.

They snapped both his clavicles with the hammer, and smashed in his toe bones.

"But don't worry..." one of them told him "We won't break all of yer bones. We need them for many more fun times together..." he laughed.

**Next chapter: "I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating. Tell me what's the reason, is it all inside my head? Can't take it no more!"**


	16. 15 Solitary Confinement

**15. Solitary Confinement**

When Gerard woke up next, the first thing he noticed was that his leg appeared to be slightly touching a wall. This was unusual, as his bed was nowhere near any walls. He blinked open his eyes and his surroundings came more into focus.

He had been moved.

Panic surged through him immediately.

He was not on his bed, but instead curled up on a cold stone floor. The reason he was curled up was the fact that this new room had no space for him to stretch his mangled legs. In fact, the room was so small, there was no room for him to move at all.

He looked up and saw the roof was very low, nearly touching his head. There was a very small, dim light in the corner, but that was all that was there.

It was like someone had placed him in a box.

Or a coffin.

It was a placebo effect really. First he felt as though he couldn't breathe. Then he felt like the room was somehow getting smaller, like the walls were closing in more and more. He tried to kick at them but his legs were broken and useless. He tried to claw around but he had no nails. He was helpless.

His own smell filled his lungs. He hadn't been able to shower nor had anyone bathed him in what must have been at least a month by now. Gerard always had body odor problems. Even if it was his own smell, it stunk horribly.

The light was making it hot. He was drenched in his own sweat.

At some point he just tried screaming at the walls. Maybe he was somewhere new, somewhere where people might help him.

Or what if it was the opposite - what if they had taken him somewhere more secluded? What if they had buried him underground? Were they just going to leave him here to rot?

What must have been hours passed. He had to urinate and it eventually spilled out, as he was unable to hold it any longer. It mixed with the sweat, and the smell was unbearable as he was forced to sit in the combination of the two.

He stayed in there with no sound or sign of anyone else coming for him. The walls were getting smaller. He did not have the strength to break out. After a while, he just started banging his head against the wall, seeing if maybe it would crack open.

Eventually something did emit a cracking noise, but as he felt the blood running down his face, he realized with disappointment that it was his own skull he had broken instead.

**Next chapter: "They all, uh, they started biting and sucking. And trying to feed from me, trying to enter my belly...and some pushed large needles into my veins..."**


	17. 16 Needles

**16. Needles**

Gerard was no longer able to tell if he was falling asleep or just kept blacking out from pain. Either way, the next time he awoke, he was back in his former room. He had been cleaned, but the healer was not bothering to help mend his broken bones. They were not life threatening and only hindered his escape, which is what he was sure they wanted.

He saw that another sandwich had been brought to him. Desperate for any sort of food, he devoured it quickly. Not like it would help much - he was almost completely skin and bones at this point anyway.

Later that day, or night, whichever it was - the door opened again.

Two people came in this time. They went over to him. One of them grabbed him by the chin and pried his jaw open. The other placed two white pills that looked like ecstasy on his tongue. Then the man holding his jaw open forced it shut roughly.

"Swallow it!" the man holding his mouth together yelled at him.

Gerard obeyed, feeling extremely dirty for doing so. He had not taken ecstasy in a very long time, vowing to never touch the stuff again.

The man released his jaw, and the two stood over him for a while. One of them insisted on fingering him a bit. He grabbed Gee's genitals, mentioning that it had been a long time since he had had a taste of Gerard... and he was getting hungry.

The other one chuckled, but said that now was not the time. Another day.

As time passed, Gerard could feel the touch of the man's hand on him more and more amplified. Which meant the drugs were kicking in. The familiar feeling of oversensitivity to anything he touched or that touched him crept it's way in his skin.

Gerard whimpered a bit, trying to close his legs to get the man's hand off of him. The sensation was unbearable.

"I think it's working..." one of them said.

The man who had been touching him released his hand, then muttered something about getting the box. He turned around and bent over to pick something up. When he turned to face him again, he saw that he had a small crate in his hands.

The other man then made Gerard stand. Gerard could not do so without struggling. His legs were still in horrible pain, and now he was tripping out on X. The man saw this and assisted him, although he did so rather violently.

With the other man holding him up, he watched as the man carrying the box came forward so that he was close to them. That man then reached inside the box and pulled out a single needle.

Gerard started breathing rapidly. His heart pounded in his chest. While he had felt as though his fear of needles had for the most part faded, it felt suddenly reborn.

He tried to squirm, but it was no use. The man with the needle inserted the needle into his side. Irrationally, Gerard began to cry a little. Although he had endured much more painful than this, this for some reason just felt so much worse. The man took another needle and inserted it into his stomach.

As the man inserted needles into him one by one, Gerard noticed that he would not place the needle in all the way. He would barely insert them halfway though.

The man holding him assisted in placing some needles into his back.

They would do so slowly. While on the drugs, Gerard could feel every bit of the needle pushing into his flesh. He could feel the penetration, his skin being bored into, his fat being ripped through. It caused him to shake and tremble while whining and whimpering pathetically.

"Please..." he began to beg as they inserted some into his face. The other one place a couple into his testicles. Gerard screamed. They placed needles on his rear end. On his broken legs. Everywhere.

They covered him with needles almost entirely. When they finished, they allowed him to grip the wall for support. His legs were close to giving in. They left him there, the needles still inside him. Gerard wondered when they would remove them. It was then he realized he would not be able to sit or lay down without pushing the needles further inside him. And judging from the way his knees were buckling, his legs consumed in pain - it was only a matter of time.

**Next chapter: "Dead girl's dance, they burn, they twirl! Witch hunt, witch cunt, burn this girl!"**


	18. 17 Branding

A/N: Hola. So since this is a pretty boring chapter, I added a peek of what Mikey's been up to lately. Wheee.

**17. Branding**

The healer came into Gerard's room to find him sprawled on the floor, screaming hysterically from the needles that had been pushed into him as a result from his fall. The healer had placed him back on the bed, pushing even more needles in by doing so.

The healer then went about slowly pulling each needle out one by one. With the ones that had been pushed in, the healer had to use their nails to dig deep to get a grip on them. Gerard felt like he was going through it all over again, although the drugs had worn off.

When the healer was done, he cleaned off a bit of the blood and then left silently. Gerard waited , feeling much better now that the needles were out of him. However the feeling of them inside him would remain imprinted in his mind forever.

The next time the tormentors, or the blackbirds, as Gerard had begun to call them, came in, Gerard was not terribly scared - nothing could be as bad as what they last did to him.

They forced him to get up and brought him back where they had him hanging by the thumbs. They re-shackled him there, and Gerard felt the pull on his thumbs instantly. One of them left and came back with a large cart on wheels.

The blackbirds bent over the cart, taking things from it. When they pulled away, Gerard could see that they had branding irons in their hands. He knew what was going to happen but there was no physical way for him to brace himself. When they came closer, Gerard was barely able to see that the end of the branding iron formed letters before one of them burned into him.

Gerard tried to scream as he felt the metal scalding into his already ruined skin, but his voice was raspy and inaudible. He had screamed so much earlier that he had lost his voice. He instead struggled against his restraints as they brought the second one to the fatty pad below his umbilicus.

They were all aligned, and Gerard though they might be spelling a word. Another brand sizzled and seared him, and he tried kicking his legs helplessly, but to no avail. Like with all their tortures, they proceeded slowly.

When they were done, they threw him back onto his bed. One of them ran a finger over his scorched skin. Gerard winced. He looked down and saw that the word 'SLUT' had been burned into him.

"A reminder." one blackbird grunted before they both turned away.

* * *

><p>Mikey sighed as he updated the band's website. They had resorted to begging for donations from their fans.<p>

A heavy reward fee had been set up for Gerard, and Mikey was busting his hump to make sure that the reward was so tempting, no man would possibly be able to resist.

This of course, was taking quite a bit of sacrifice. Mikey had sold nearly his entire comic collection. He was selling practically everything he owned. He had put much of his life savings into it as well, along with all of his spending money.

Ray and Frank were helping out as well, contributing all the cash they could muster. They had also been receiving donations from fellow celebrities and friends.

The reward was accumulating to such a grand prize, that people had begun to call in, lying about having found Gerard in an attempt to obtain the cash. Usually however, these plans were not very thought through and it would not take long for them to realize that they had no idea where their singer was. Since then they've become much more choosy about who they met with.

Still the lack of a lead was causing Mikey to get desperate. They were running out of cash to offer and things to sell, and still the real kidnapper did not seem anywhere near stepping forward.

Frowning, he got down his notepad. He sat in his room for the rest of the day, trying to formulate any new plans or ideas. He was going to find Gerard -no matter what it took, no matter how long it took - he was going to find him, even if it meant losing everything else on the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "Red Sun rising! Drown without inhaling! Within, the dark holds hard..."<strong>


	19. 18 Water Cure

**18. Water Cure**

They made him get on his knees. They tilted his head back and placed a pair of pincers on his nose so he could not breathe through his nostrils. His jaw was forced open again, and a funnel was placed over it.

A blackbird brought a pail and a tub of water. The pail had a wedge meant for allowing liquid to pour in a concentrated way. The blackbird dipped the bucket into the tub of water, filling it. He brought it over to Gerard, and slowly he tipped the pail so that the water entered the funnel that was being held in place.

Gerard gagged as he felt the lukewarm water going down his throat. His inability to breathe through his nose was giving him the sensation of drowning. The water was coming down nonstop, the blackbird not retreating the pail until it was emptied.

Gerard tried to cough, but as soon as he began, the blackbird had refilled the bucket and was pouring more into him. Soon enough, Gerard became bloated with water. His stomach was filled with the liquid as it contained little else.

Gerard tried to protest, but they still insisted on another bucket. Gerard felt as though his belly was going to burst. Tears stung at his eyes, but if he did not know any better, he would swear it was simply the water seeping of his eye sockets because there was no more capacity in his body for any more fluid.

Finally they seemed to get the message that he had been filled up. They then laid him down and kicked at him. A blackbird took a wooden stick and struck at Gerard's distended stomach multiple times. Gerard screamed as a feeling of nausea began to overpower him, increasing in intensity blow after blow.

After taking quite a beating, Gerard could not take it anymore. He vomited all over the floor, retching multiple times.

Just as the feeling of relief that comes after vomiting overwhelmed him, they forced him back into the kneeling position. Gerard barely even got any time to catch his breath before they replaced the funnel, and began the process of refilling his belly.

Gerard whimpered, feeling horrified at what they were doing but knowing he was powerless to stop it. They filled him with more buckets until again he could contain no more. Then they would beat him, kick him and hit him until he vomited it out. Then he would be placed into position, and they would repeat.

After the third vomit, Gerard's mouth and esophagus was so lined with bile that the addition of water made it so he merely felt like he was being forced to drink watered down stomach acid.

The feeling of not being able to breathe was beginning to get to him more and more. He just kept drowning...then hurting...then drowning... then hurting...

They kept it up for nearly the entire day. When they were finished with him, they removed the pincers from his nose. Gerard took in a huge breath, then fell back into the lake of vomit that he had spilled onto his floor. He laid there in his own tears, sweat, and vomit - just breathing. Inhaling...exhaling...inhaling...exhaling... it suddenly felt like the greatest privilege in the world.

One of the blackbirds threw a dirty face towel at him.

"You better clean that shit up." he growled before closing the door behind him.

**Next chapter: "I can't see smoke hanging like a noose in the sky. I can't see death lurking, only you and 're small cogs in a big machine, wake up son 'cos it's no dream..."**


	20. 19 Strappado

**19. Strappado**

The door opened again. Gerard's heart stopped. He knew no matter how much he hated it, there was no way he was going to prevent the horrors he was about to face. His will to fight had left him long ago.

But today was different. There was a commotion going on outside. Gerard could hear a lot of yelling and screaming. It was sounding as though a fight was commencing. Gerard heard bangs and crashes. What sounded like the firing of gunshots.

What was happening?

Then, through the gaping doorway, men ran in. But they weren't the blackbirds - they were police officers! They held out their guns, inspecting if there was anyone else was in the room.

"He's in here!" one of them yelled.

Frank Iero then came bolting into the room.

"GERARD!" he screamed, rushing to his best friend. "Oh thank god... you're alive..."

Frank panted as he inspected Gerard with a horrified expression on his face. Gerard was close to tears.

"Frankie.." he whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. He didn't even know where to begin.

"It's okay, Gee... no one is going to hurt you now..." Frank comforted him as he pulled him into a loving embrace. Gerard had never felt so safe in his entire life. "Mikey and the others are waiting outside.. they didn't want me to come in but I didn't care... I've been so scared for you Gerard. We all have."

"C'mon, you kids can have your reunion time later. We need to move!" one of the cops urged them.

They broke the shackles at Gerard's ankles. A stretcher was pushed into the room, and they lifted Gerard onto it, Frank yelling at them to be careful with him.

Gerard was then left to stare at the stony ceiling rushing by them as the stretcher was pushed down the hallways of his prison. Frank was trying to keep up with them, bending over the stretcher and offering Gerard soothing sentiments.

Finally, they reached an exit. Gerard's eyes were met with sunlight for the very first time in what must have been over a month.

"He's alive!" Frank yelled at people Gerard could not see. He heard cheering. A familiar, partially blonde haired boy ran over to him.

"Gerard!" yelled an openly crying Mikey as he stroked at Gerard's face. "Oh god Gee, I've missed you so much..."

Lindsey followed carrying a very much alive Bandit in her arms. "I love you so much sweetie." she said as she kissed him on the forehead, "Everything's going to be okay... I won't leave your side for a single minute, I promise."

A paramedic bent over him, and told him that he was going to be taken to a nearby hospital. They would fix him up there. He let him know that most of his injuries were fully treatable, and he should be able to live a perfectly normal life.

Everything was going to go back to normal, at last.

Gerard was awoken by a blackbird seizing him, trying to get him up off the floor. He was confused at first, and it took him a moment to realize that what he had just experienced was merely a dream. He had passed out from exhaustion while trying to clean the vomit.

His heart sinking, he barely paid any mind to the blackbirds who were tying him to ropes designed to hang him by the arms.

They placed weights on the contraption. His arms were hung behind his back. And as the weights pulled on him, slowly and agonizingly dislocation his arms, he was simultaneously being pulled back into reality - and the fact that he was never going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: "Those feet, pushing and digging into the membrane. To find its comfort or to relieve pressure from one of those stagnant staces, where one of its limbs had gone numb..."<strong>


	21. 20 Foot Whipping

A/N: Hey y'all sorry it took me so long. And apologizes on this being a short chapter. Don't worry though, the one after the next one is brutal. Back to the torture! :)

**20. Foot Whipping**

They had him turn onto his stomach. A blackbird brought out a leather paddle. They raised it, and smacked it onto his feet sharply. Gerard hissed a little, his toes curling and uncurling from the impact. Then they repeated the motion. Raising it as high as they could, they smacked the soles of his feet with a loud snap.

They repeated the motion every 3 seconds, not allowing for any recovery time at all. Gerard felt as though he could bare it at first, but with each hit, the pain stung more and more. Eventually, his nerve endings felt as though they were on fire. The fat and muscle around them were only being tenderized more and more.

He tried to moved his legs to ease the pain, but they had become useless since they had been broken. In addition, a blackbird was holding him securely by the ankles. All Gerard could do was brace himself for each hit. After a while, he wondered if the paddle had begun to cut into the flesh. It certainly felt that way, and he was surprised that he did not feel the outpour of blood that had become all too familiar to him now.

The pain soon began to travel to the surrounding areas. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The sting was unbearable, and the blows kept coming. Curling his toes in was doing nothing to help endure the pain, and nothing was helping him brace himself.

By the end of it, Gerard was sobbing. His feet feeling as though they would be never able to walk another step again.

**Next chapter: "Almost hope you're in heaven, so no one can hurt your soul. Living in agony, cause I just do not know where you are..."**


End file.
